


This One Is On Me

by nobutsiriuslywhat



Series: fuckyeahdarcylewis February Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy visits her favorite bar(tender).</p><p>Trope #5 - Bartender AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Is On Me

Darcy enjoyed coming to this particular bar. She had started visiting it after her father died. She would come in and toast his life, mourn the pain of his death, and try to drown the hollow feeling that was growing inside her. She loved her dad. Was a total daddy’s-girl. So the loss of her father, the most important person in her life, was devastating. Somehow, she kept to just this side of becoming an alcoholic, so she was sort of proud of that.

This place was very welcoming. There was always a smile ready when she walked took up a place at the bar, never had to wait for a refill, and was more than happy (or so she Darcy told herself) to listen to the stories Darcy told about her dad. She knew it was basically part of their job to listen, but that didn’t matter. It was the manner in which she was listened to that told her that this was different. That Natasha cared.

Yeah, she was the other reason Darcy _kept_ coming to this place. When Darcy would have a particularly bad day, or the memories were hitting her harder than normal, Natasha was right by her side. Even if it was something as small as a hand on hers, or a glimpse of a hand rubbing her shoulder, Darcy savored it. Her favorite was when Natasha would come out from behind the bar to clean tables. Her path took her right behind Darcy’s stool and her hand would ghost along the exposed skin between the top of her jeans and her shirt.

She shivered. Yeah, that was her favorite. Natasha was her favorite.

Natasha with her red hair. She had lips that Darcy wanted to memorize the taste of. And her body? Made for sin. Plus she had _killer_ thighs.

Darcy shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts. It wouldn’t be too good to be caught completely ogling the pretty bartender, but she was pretty sure she could blame it on the alcohol. Yup, she liked to drink in the scenery as much as the liquor.

Wow, she was a hypocrite. She hated when she caught (mostly) men staring at her (okay, at her boobs) but she couldn’t help it. She tried. Natasha was just so… _Natasha._

Ugh. Stupid, hot bartenders and there amazing abilities to mix alcohol.

Speaking of, time for another. Before she could even look around to ask, Natasha was there.

“Another one, Darcy?” she asked, hand outstretched towards the empty glass.

Darcy bit her lip and looked down. God, she loved the sound of her voice. Liked it even more when she said her name. Yeah. Stupid bartenders. “Please,” she said, talking to the bar top.

“Sure,” Natasha said with a smile (seriously, Darcy _heard_ the smile in her voice).

It didn’t take more than a minute for a fresh drink to be placed in front of her and Darcy wasted no time downing half of it. Jesus, her thoughts were going to get her in serious trouble.

Taking a few more, slower, sips, Darcy’s gaze wandered around the bar and noticed that it was empty. She was the only one left. Huh. When did that happened?

Turning her gaze forward again, she saw Natasha was cleaning up. Wiping the counter, putting bottles back, counting the money in the register.

“Shit, I’m sorry. You should have told me you were closed. Here,” she reached into her bag for her wallet, “let me settle my tab and I’ll be out of your hair.” You’re very pretty hair. Darcy almost pouted.

Before she could place her card on the counter, Natasha was in front of her, waving her finger at Darcy. “Nope. Not this time. C’mon, finish that and we’ll get something to eat. You’ve been here for a while so you must be hungry.”

Darcy froze, credit card in hand. Was she, like, super drunk right now?

She must have showed some of that confusion on her face because Natasha chuckled. “You. Me. Leftover lasagna in my apartment.” She spoke slowly and made eye contact so there would be no questioning what she was saying.

But still. “Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to bother you or anything.” Look, the alcohol was good, but it didn’t boost her confidence enough that she could successfully flirt with the ridiculously hot redhead.

“Completely. It’s really too late for a good first date, but this’ll do. We’ll do better next time. I have a bag of tricks I’m dying to show you, but I want you sober for that.” Natasha winked.

Darcy paused before she threw back the rest of her drink (no sense wasting good liquor) and patiently waiting for Natasha to be ready.

Mostly patiently.

Yeah, this place was her favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Challenge at fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com
> 
> find me on tumblr: nobutsiriuslywhat.tumblr.com


End file.
